iKnew it
by CrackersKay
Summary: What would have happened if Sam had been there when Freddie had asked Carly "Is it too late for you to love me?" How would she have responded? Eventual seddie. Supposed to be a one-shot.


**One of my first seddie stories so please go easy on me.**

Carly ran out of Gibby's restaurant, desperately trying to find water. Realising he should help, Freddie got up from his seat. "Be back in a sec, Gib. I'm just gonna see if I can find something for Carly to drink." And with that, he too was up the stairs.

Sam stared at the ground for a while and noticed that everyone in Gibby's was occupied, including Gibby himself. _Hmm. I might as well help Freddie. _She thought, bored. Grabbing her bag and stuffing a butter sock into it, Sam jogged up to the school, carefully making sure that she wasn't spotted.

By the looks of things, Freddie had found Carly some water because she was chatting normally to him as if nothing had happened. They didn't notice that Sam was approaching them because they were too busy in deep conversation about iCarly. Thinking it would be funny to make them jump, just as she was about to pounce, when Freddie said the most unthinkable words to Carly. "Is it too late for you to love me?"

"What?" Answers Carly quickly.

"What!" Reply's Sam in echo. The two jumped and span round to see Sam, but Carly quickly turns to Freddie again.

"Did you just…"

"No. No." He interrupts before anything else is said. Carly obviously didn't care what Freddie said, so just shrugged and walked off, but Sam wasn't going to let it go that easily, oh no. Freddie was in big trouble.

"Um, don't mind be asking Fredbag, but _what the hell?" _Freddie looked just as startled as everyone else in the hallway. Every single head turned to Sam and Freddie.

"Sam what do you…?"

"We haven't even been broken up for _five seconds _and as soon as you get the chance, you start hitting on Carly again!" Now by this time, Carly had returned from filling up her water bottle, and was staring intensely at her two best friends. 

"Now hold it there Sam! Five seconds? It's been nine months! And what are we even _arguing about? _Hitting on Carly? What! Since _when?" _ No one had ever heard Freddie's voice so angry and frustrated at the same time. Carly put her hand on his shoulder and whispered for him to walk away slowly. There were tears in Sam's eyes now because she thought Carly had said something rude about her into Freddie's ear. As he and Carly started to back away, Sam stormed off and out of school.

Later that afternoon, Carly and Freddie were waiting for Sam up in the studio for rehearsals.

"Where is she? It's ten minutes in." Growled Carly in a frustrated voice.

"She's probably still worked up about goodness knows what we were arguing about earlier." Chuckled Freddie, grinning. Obviously not amused, Carly folded her arms and began to text Sam ferociously. _Sam where R U? It's been 10 mins since rehearsals. C _After twenty minutes, Carly gave up and just told Freddie he could go home. Sighing, he left Carly in the attic and headed down to his apartment.

Just as he clicked the Shay's door behind him, who should walk up the hallway but Sam Puckett. "Sam! Where were…"

"I don't need your lectures now Benson!" Sam huffed and stormed into Carly's house. She didn't know if it was anger or jealousy towards Freddie, even a hint of what she was feeling spread to Carly! _Why would he ask her that? I seriously thought he'd gotten over her. _Cringed Sam silently. At the wrong moment Carly ran down the stairs.

"Sam what happened? Why didn't you come to rehearsals tonight? And what was that freak out at school about?" Asked Carly in all one breath. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sam made her way to the fridge and grabbed some ham. For about five minutes Sam was eating before Carly got fed up and asked her again.

"Why were you mad at Freddie?" Confronted Carly with a frustrated tone in her voice. Sam pretended to not know what Carly was talking about.

"Huh? Mad at Freddie. Me?" Said Sam sweetly, putting her hand on her heart. But Carly wasn't buying it.

"Give it up Sam. The_ whole_ _school _saw you lash out at him. Now tell me, what is this about?" There was no getting out of this one. Sam was trapped. Carly had her cornered. Even though she could have easily escaped, she decided it would anger Carly even more, so thought against it. After a long sigh, Sam whispered

"I…I heard Freddie ask you…Is it too late for you to…love him…" There was a silence for what seemed forever to Sam. "Carly?"

"I knew he asked me that, but he denied it!" Growled Carly, her face an angry picture, but soon turned into a frown towards Sam.

"And you are angry about this because?" Really, Sam didn't have a straightforward answer. It was all part of different things: Jealousy, anger, hurt, and many others. Carly's face turned from anger to realisation.

"Oh, I get it now. You still like Freddie." And she tickled Sam in the stomach. Sam tried to protest, but Carly kept on blocking it out with a tuneless "La La La not listening!" Eventually giving up, Sam collapsed onto the couch. For a while, Sam could hear Carly rustling about in the kitchen for goodness knows what, until after about three and a half minutes Sam could hear sniffing and a small fraction of quiet crying.

"Carls?" Rolling off the couch and heading into the kitchen, Sam was shocked to see Carly curled up in a ball near the fridge, her eyes red and blotchy. Sam's motherly instinct kicked in instantly and she ran over to Carly and bent next to her.

"Carls what's wrong?" She asked in a calm, soothing voice while she stroked her hair. It took a few seconds before Carly replied.

"Fr…Freddie asked…if I st…still L…L…loved him." Howled Carly, gulping loudly. For a long time, Sam didn't care about her feelings for Freddie. Her only concern was to sort out her best friend, whatever it took.

"So why is that a problem sweetie?" Soothed Sam. Carly coughed instantly, but Sam was at the rescue and patted her on the back.

"Well…He…He hasn't brought up that subject since…since…he saved my life." Sam pitied Carly, but she still didn't have her answer: Was it too late for Carly to love Freddie?

After a lot of crying and drying of eyes, Sam gained the courage to ask the question that she would never, ever want the answer to.

"But, _is it_ too late for you to love Freddie?" The pause between Sam's question and Carly's answer was unbearable. The air was filled with tension and anxiety. But Carly wasn't that foolish. Her sense had come back, so she knew how much Sam would hate to hear the answer, yes or no.

"I'm not going to tell you that Sam. Because either way, if it is too late, you will feel responsible for letting Freddie down and pressured to maybe go out with him, and if it's not too late, then you will feel jealousy and disappointment." Sam couldn't believe how true Carly was, but she still felt like she knew the answer. If Carly didn't like Freddie that way, she would have said it instantly like she had always done before. Being the good friend she is though, she decided not point this out to Carly, but let her feel like she had achieved something.

"So…should I tell Freddweeb that he might still have a chance with you, or not?" There was a big, over the top emphasize when Sam said 'Or not,' and once she said it, she realised Carly had noticed.

"Go on. Go and tell him he has no chance with me whatsoever." Grumbled Carly sarcastically.

"No." Sighed Sam firmly, stepping away from the door. "No. I'm not _ever _going to tell him that." Carly was surprised. Very surprised indeed.

"And before you say anything…" Continued Sam, seeing Carly's mouth open. "I'm not going to tell Freddork anything. About what you said, about what I feel. Nothing. I am going to walk out this door, go home, and pretend this night never happened. If either one of us ever dates Freddie, we do not speak of this night, but let us continue in a happy relationship with him. Understood?" Sam's voice was stern and serious, but Carly nodded furiously all the same.

"Good." Grinned Sam, and she slammed the door behind her. **(I was going to end it here but just thought I'd add some seddie in for the seddiers.)**

After slamming the Shay's door behind her, Sam was surprised to see Freddie sat down outside in the hallway.

"Freddie? What are you doing out here?" Asked Sam, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh. My mom wanted to give me a tick bath, but I refused so she gave me a time out." Sam sniggered, even making Freddie laugh. He stood up and remembered something.

"Hey Sam, what was that argument about today?"

"Oh nothing. I just misheard you, that's all." She replied a little too quickly, but Freddie nodded all the same. Sam knew what he had said, but just decided to let it go. After all, he most likely wouldn't have got a yes from Carly if she had heard him.

"It was a little weird, don't you think? Yelling at me about our previous relationship." Chuckled Freddie, glancing to the side of Sam outside the window. Sam stared straight into Freddie's brown eyes.

"Yeah, weird…" She eventually said. After a while, he stopped looking at whatever he was looking at, and glanced down at Sam, noticing she was staring at him. Sam couldn't contain it anymore. She grabbed Freddie's neck and pushed his lips on hers. She expected him to push her off in disgust, but he didn't. Their kiss lasted a very long time: Sam pushing Freddie's mouth further and further into hers, Freddie grasping Sam on the hips and holding her up against the wall. If anyone was to walk past, they would have been totally grossed out. Throughout their make out session, Sam felt very guilty, because only a few feet away, Carly was probably sat watching TV, oblivious to the scene opposite her front door. Freddie even felt a little upset. Only a few hours ago he'd asked Carly if it was too late for him to love her, and now, here he was, making out with his ex-girlfriend outside Carly's front door. But neither one of them pulled apart because of these thoughts. For now, they didn't care how far they were going to go before they decided to part, but they were both thinking and feeling the same thing: Guilt. How long the guilt going to last, they didn't know, but for now, they definitely didn't care. Freddie had Sam in his possession, and that was all that mattered to him at this point in time.

After about twenty minutes, Sam pushed Freddie off for a much needed gulp of air.

"Huh…So…are we…gonna…be…an item again…or just pretend…this didn't…happened." Puffed Sam breathing heavily. Freddie leaned against the wall next to Sam.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together…" Sam's eyes turned into alarming saucers. Had Freddie, the boy she'd had a crush on in like, forever, just _used her_? When Sam was about to throw him a punch, he luckily continued.

"For now anyway. With all this drama of us kind of recently broken up. Maybe we shouldn't be together in public, but an 'item' (Freddie used air quotation marks) in secret." Sam nodded, and pulled Freddie closer to her.

"So no telling anyone? Not showing it around school, hangouts, even Carly?" Freddie nodded, a firm look on his face.

"How long do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" Questioned Sam.

"As long as it takes." Freddie said, before pushing his lips against Sam's once again into a deep long kiss, but sadly, neither one noticed that Carly Shay had just come out of her apartment to talk to Freddie and give him his answer. Freddie would never know what Carly was going to say, or if she'd ever say she had seen them together, but from the moment she stepped out of her door, a few seconds later she was back in.

**Ta da! Did you like that seddie one shot? If you want more, just tell me in a review or PM. Yeah I know the Carly bit is sad but it's just to make the story more meaningful. Like because this is after iOpen a Restaurant, it means Carly would have kept the secret from this up until she left. (Please exclude the iGoodbye kiss.) **


End file.
